


Project Lich

by Lost_In_Thought



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dark fic, Death, Fighting, Insanity, Lich, OC, Orders, PTSD, Pain, Plan, Project, Story, Torture, original - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 09:54:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16890351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_In_Thought/pseuds/Lost_In_Thought
Summary: In an underground facility a scientist gives her report of the most top secret project yet. She begs for it to be shut down. Before it’s too late to stop the sadistic thing.





	Project Lich

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is a thing I got inspired to write when listening to a creepy sound track.

“I don’t want to dance around this issue, what is happening with protect Lich?” Asked a man in a screen his face obscured by a file folder.   
“Out is the 38 subjects we had, only one has survived” spoke a woman in a lab coat and glasses. She appeared to be covered the reddish brown substance.   
“However sir-“ the woman was cut off.  
“However?”   
“Forgive me sir...but the subject that survived, she is unstable” the woman pulled up a holo pad. Pushing her glasses back to her eyes.   
“Granted her capability in the field seems promising, she even has some unique ability that no other subject has shown, however” she looked back to the screen with the man now showing his full attention.   
“Continue.” He raises a brow interested in what the scientist had to say.   
“However...the repetitive exposure to immense pain during the experiments has affected her mental state...more that expected.” She clenched her fist at the remembrance of what she had witnessed with the subjects.   
“What has she done? Has she killed? I do remember a notice that a research team was attack?” The man asked looking through so older files on the desk.   
“We expected Aphasia or a state of paralysis to occur among the subjects” she read off the file. Fixing her coat and glasses in the proses.   
She paused and he looked bald to her from the side of his eye.   
“What happened with her?” He asked.   
“We did not expect her to have developed such......severely violent tendencies” she wiped sweat from her face.   
“She seems obsessed with it, whether she was on the i flicking or receiving end, I suspect it was from the constant pain from the experiments she endured, they have twisted her mind into something...malicious” she said tearing her gaze away from her hollo pad. Staring up at the man in the screen.   
“Previous reports say that in an incident she caused multiple casualties, is this true” the man asked dropping the file back on his desk as he finished reading, turning in his chair to stare her down.   
“Yes, and from what I, myself have observed personally she is a menace, I cannot even say that she is human anymore sir. In all honesty sir, I cannot suggest with a clear conscience that she would be a reliable asset any more” she fixed her glasses while she spoke. Deactivating her hollo pad and looked up.   
Silence followed for a long time. She worried she would be ignored.   
“Your concerns are duly noted” he said clasping his hands together.   
“Sir..”   
“Bury everything out of the grid, and go deep, some have grown very inquisitive of this, Project Lich will be put on hold until further notice” he paused.   
“And bring me the successful subject, as soon as possible, I want to have her field-tested myself” he commanded, reaching to end the call.   
“Sir I must obje-!” He glared down at her as she spoke.   
“Do I make myself clear” he demanded.   
“Of course, sir”   
With that the call was ended and the woman let out a shiver. 

“Hehehehe...hahaahahah....hahahahahah!”   
She snapped up ant hearing the laughing. She stepped back but then felt cold metallic hands grab her from behind.   
“Oh I told you he wouldn’t listen” came a demented robotic voice, the cold hand released her and she scrambled to get away from the crazed subject.   
“He always was one to overlook some risks...if it got him the results he wanted” wire like appendages made their way out of the the darkness that soprano dead them.   
“Now I am the result he wants...so he doesn’t care” the subject steeped into the light, reviling her broken and abused body, her wires that makes up her torso twisted together like mussels in the human body., he arms also in wires encased in a clear metal like substance.   
“He didn’t care when I took out half you crew, and he certainly doesn’t care now” a wire made its way form around her back, moving below the scientist’s chin and lifting her head to make eye contact with the Subject.   
“In fact...” the subject reached out and took off the woman’s glasses.   
“I’m not even sure is he would care if I took you out...right here...right now” the subject tilted her head to the side, he hair flopping over her face in the presses, making her look more demented that she already was.   
“What do you think? Would he?”  
Tears fell from the woman’s eyes.   
“No don’t!” She begged for her life.  
“Why would I? You never listened when I screamed...and begged for you to stop” she grinned evilly. Tears fell from her eyes.   
“Please...I was just...please” she begged   
“Heh...oh well...now how could I say no to a face like that” she grinned menacingly.   
“What. Really?” The wire under her chin wrapped around her neck,   
“On one condition...”   
The end

**Author's Note:**

> I want to get good at writing horror. This is not the best I’ve done with it. Let me know if you want to see more of this in the comments. Love you all. Bye!


End file.
